High School
by leona.dark.23
Summary: The Tashio brothers end up befriending a beautiful demon girl who ends up becoming one of the family after her own pass away but now Sesshomaru has to help her with her hatred with humans and over come his own jealousy of her being with or around any other guy besides him. -I own nothing except the character named Leona- *WARNING: there might be a few lemons*
1. Chapter 1

High School

By: Leona Dark

It's the middle of the night; the full moon is high in the sky casting its light through the window of an 18 year old girl. She is a full blooded dog demon (She has long white hair that reaches past her butt, Emerald green eyes, white dog ears on the top of her head, full lushes lips that any guy wishes they could kiss, full plump breasts, a smooth flat stomach, a round tight butt that almost every guy tries to grab and long strong legs.) and one of the popular girls in school which she hates but that's what she's been classified as in her wonderful ( I'm being sarcastic..) high school. In high school she only really has, in her opinion, two true friends which are her best friend Inu-Yasha and his older half-brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is a Junior like her and Yasha but he's a year older than them making him 19 and also the hottest guy in school so with her being best friends with him makes her the most hated girl in school by all the other girls because if you're not Leona then you aint getting too close to him except to maybe be a one night stand. Inu-Yasha is her best friend because when she first moved in to this town in the 3rd grade everyone picked on her because of her dog ears and tail so they would be mean to her but Inu-Yasha saved her. He stood up for her and so did Sesshomaru. They've been best friends ever since but now she has a hard time trusting humans and most humans would actually call her mean or cold hearted because of how cold she can tend to be with humans but those who actually know her story understand.

As the moonlight is streaming through her window she's dancing around her room in just a black sports bra and her favorite gray sweat pants that are overly baggy on her because they are actually Sesshomaru's. Leona danced to one of her favorite songs "I'm into you – Jennifer Lopez" and as she danced she was singing it, not realizing she has an audience outside her window watching her until suddenly she spun to face her window were her eyes met gold ones causing her to jump almost out of her skin causing the two outside her window to chuckle. Once she heard them chuckling she couldn't help but smile, they always did this to her when she wasn't sleeping over at their house, she rolled her eyes and leaned out the window as she said, "You two are horrible." Sesshomaru smirked at her and replied, "You asked for it by not sleeping at our house." Leona just rolled her eyes at him as Inu-Yasha said, "Ass hole is right, d. When you don't sleep over with us we always show up outside your window to drag you over." Leona giggles and smiled as she replied, "I know but maybe I wanted some me time away from my two boyfriends." That statement made Inu-Yasha and Leona laugh but Sesshomaru just smirked. (It's a joke between the three of them because everyone in high school is going around saying that Leona is dating both brothers and both brothers are sleeping with her which isn't completely a lie because when she spends the night over at their house she either ends up sleeping in bed with Sesshomaru or Inu-Yasha even though she has never had sex with either of them but everyone in high school thinks that she has.) Leona stepped away from the window and said, "Ok, I'll grab everything I need for school tomorrow and then I'll be right over. My clothes are still over there right?" Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "Yes they are in my closet and ma went shopping again for you so there are even more than before." Leona smiled and rolled her eyes as she said, "I love ma but when that woman goes shopping it's never a good thing." They all laughed knowing that it was true and Leona knew that Sesshomaru's closet was probably taken over by clothes that Izayoi (Inu-Yasha's mother and Sesshomaru's step mother) had bought for her. Then Inu-Yasha went off home and Leona turned around and started grabbing stuff for tomorrow thinking that Sesshomaru left to wait for her next door at their house but while she was putting her school stuff back into her bag Sesshomaru came through her window and stood by her bed watching her. Leona felt him there watching her so as she zipped up her book bag she asked, "Why are you watching me like that?" He ignored her question and said, "You're wearing my sweat pants." Leona glanced up at him and replied, "Ya, I know." A smirk appeared on his face as he said, "You were thinking about me..." Leona's cheeks started heating up from his statement and Leona replied, "Just because I'm wearing your sweat pants doesn't mean I was thinking about you, sessh." Sesshomaru put a clawed finger under her chin tilting her face up to him as he asked, "Then why are you blushing?" Leona sighed and simply stated in a almost whisper, "Why does it matter?!" Sesshomaru dropped his finger as she looked away and got to her feet with her book bag over her one shoulder an her purse in her hand. Before Leona disappeared out her window she said, "What I feel doesn't matter because no matter how I feel about anything won't change anything." He stood there watching her face and as she disappeared out the window he just stood there. He knew that her sadness ran deep and he has been trying his hardest to make her not feel sadness any more but no matter what he did never worked. He sighed and disappeared out the window awhile making his way over to his house next door were he found Leona waiting for him by the front door with a smirk on her tempting lips. "Damn, Sesshomaru what took you so long? Getting old are you?" She said smirking at him causing him to growl at her playfully and running towards her. Leona quickly opened the door and ran through the house with Sesshomaru right behind her. A laughing Inu-Yasha stood in the door way of the kitchen watching as his brother chases a giggling Leona around the house growling at her playfully.

As time went on Sesshomaru finally pinned Leona to the living room floor giggling an him smirking down at her and Inu-Yasha standing in the living room door way laughing at the pair. Sesshomaru knew that doing this kind of move so close to mating season (It's a demon thing) was risky because one wrong move and his demon could show its self, making her submit to him which then meant that she belonged to him. Once they all stopped laughing Leona looked up at Sesshomaru who is still on top of her pinning her to the floor and said, "I'm surprised ma and dad didn't came down yet to yell at us to keep it down." Inu-Yasha shrugged and replied, "They left earlier today on a business trip." Leona looked over at Yasha and said, "Again?! Damn, that means you two trouble makers are here all by your selves for a week." Sesshomaru growled at her playfully making her giggle again and said, "What? It's true. I usually have to keep you two from killing each other while there gone." Both brothers growled at her making her laugh. Then Leona finally looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Can you get off of me so that I can go take a shower." He nodded and got up off of her helping her up in the process. Once she was on her feet she grabbed her stuff and went upstairs to Sesshomaru's room. When she got to his room she walked in and put everything into his walk in closet. She looked around his closet and shook her head at all her clothes that now took over his closet. Half of his closet was now taken over by her clothes and shoes that Izayoi had bought her while the other half was all his clothes and shoes. Leona smiled thought because she liked feeling like she was a part of something, a part of a family and as soon as that thought crossed her mind tears started welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and then walked into Sesshomaru's bathroom to take a shower for school tomorrow.

Meanwhile down stairs…..

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha are down stairs in the kitchen talking while waiting for Leona. "She's not going to give in easily, ya know. Right now she doesn't think anything matters especially how she feels." Inu-Yasha told his brother as he took a drink from his beer. Sesshomaru just sighed and replied, "I will get her back the way she was. No matter what it takes." Inu-Yasha shrugged him shoulders and said, "Good luck with that. She's good at hiding things from everyone."

Sesshomaru went up to his room and as he walked into his room there stood Leona on his balcony just wearing his t-shirt that came just below her butt. Sesshomaru couldn't help but stand there letting his eyes wonder and after he closed his door he walked up behind Leona who didn't turn around once. As Sesshomaru went to wrap his arms around her waist she spoke saying, "I've always wondered if I could ever find a guy that would love me for me instead of how I looked and now I don't even care. I'm tired of being depressed, Sessh. I'm tired of crying all the time and I'm tired of feeling like an abandoned child." He could smell her tears and it pained him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her back against his body as he said, "Your grieving, Leo. Your parents died only a few months ago and now the only ones you have is us but I promise you that I will protect you. I will help you heal." Leona turned around in his arms so that she was facing him as she asked as she put her hands on his chest, "How are you going to do that, Sessh? I barely know how to smile anymore." Sesshomaru looked down at her and tightened his hold on her as he replied, "I would do anything to make you happy."

The next morning Leona woke up with Sesshomaru snuggled up to her back end like usual and his face nuzzled into her neck. Leona smiled as she layed there just lightly tracing circles into his hand that was lying in front of her. His arms were tightly around her holding her close to him and she always felt safe in his arm. As she laid there relaxed with her eyes closed she sighed in contentment. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and Inu-Yasha yelling, "Get the fuck up or else we're gonna be late!" Sesshomaru growled as he nuzzled Leona's neck before sitting up. Leona looked up at him with a slight smile as she said, "We better hurry up before Yasha has a cow." Sesshomaru looked down at her with a smirk and replied, "He wants to see Kagome." Leona humphed and said, "I don't know why he's wasting his time with that human. Their all the same." Leona got out of bed and stretched out her muscles from sleep not realizing that the shirt that she wore to bed came up showing off her butt. Sesshomaru smirked at the sight and replied, "Not all humans are, Leona. Give them a chance." Leona glanced over her shoulder at him before disappearing into his walk in closet to find something to wear. Sesshomaru got out of bed and walked into his bathroom as Leona walked out with clothes in her hand. She put on her dark purple G-string with a matching lacey bra and then she got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans that had holes in them, a black belly shit that showed off her curves and her stomach. As Sesshomaru came out of his bathroom Leona was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. Leona smirked as she looked over at him. He stood there in just a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. Leona loved how yummy he looked; his muscular body drove her nuts even though she would never admit it out loud. As she put her brush back on the bed side table on her side of the bed Sesshomaru walked into the closet to get dressed and Leona asked, "Can you grab my sandals for me, Sessh?" She went into the bathroom to do her make-up as Sesshomaru came out of the closet with his clothes in hand and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a blue dragon going up the side. Once he was dressed he went back into the closet grabbing a pair of black and purple wedge sandals for Leona just in time because once he came back out of the closet she came walking out looking gorgeous. Leona sat on the bed and slipped on her sandals that Sesshomaru handed to her and then she grabbed her book bag before heading out the door with Sesshomaru right behind her.

When they got down stairs there was Inu-Yasha standing by the door talking to Miroku, Kouga, Sango and Kagome. Leona scowled seeing the brothers human friends as Miroku smiled warmly at her and Sesshomaru as he said, "There's the happy couple. About time you two come down stairs." Leona just growled slightly as she proceeded to walk past them and out the door. Sesshomaru sighed as Sango said scowling, "She seriously has an attitude problem." Kouga glared at her as he said, "She just don't trust humans, Sango." Sango looked at everyone curious as she asked, "Why?" Sesshomaru looked at her seriously and replied, "They hurt her when she was little. When we first met her all humans wanted to do was try to hurt her."

Leona took a deep breath and continued to walk down the street. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru just started hanging out with Miroku, Sango and Kagome a few weeks ago so they didn't know anything about Leona except of how cold she could be. Leona only hung out with other demons and half-demons. As Leona walked down the sidewalk toward school a tear went down her face she thought, "Why do I have to be the "fucked up" one? They have to always explain to everyone why I'm the way I am." Then she hears her demon growl and say, "Then why don't you actually try to change." Leona sighed and replied in her heard, "Because I don't know how." As she walked around the corner her cellphone went off so she pulled it out of her back pocket and seem that it was Sesshomaru so she answered it.

Leona: Hey, Sessh.

Sesshomaru: Where are you?

Leona: I'm about three blocks from the house. Why?

Sesshomaru: You took off without telling me.

Leona: *as she smirked* Now you sound like a worried boyfriend, Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: *he growled playfully* I don't want my girl getting hurt

Leona: *giggling* I'm not gonna get hurt. I'll see you at school.

Then she hung up as she walked into the parking lot of the school. After she put her cellphone into her pocket again she walked up to the fountain and sat on the rim of it to wait for the others. She smiled slightly as she watched everyone pass by her to meet their friends. She looked at her cellphone realizing she was a half an hour early making her sigh as she said out loud, "Well, that's what I get for being a bitch." She couldn't help but laugh at herself and then she went into her book bag pulling out her journal to write in it. Once she found her favorite purple pen she began to write and as she was about to put it back into her bad she hears a familiar husky voice say, "Hey, beautiful. Haven't seen you in a while." Leona looked up to see her best friend Bankotsu who moved away three years ago and she could help but jump into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. She smiled up at him as he put her back on her feet but still holding on to her as she said, "I can't believe your back. I thought you weren't gonna come back." He smiled down at her as he replied, "I missed you so I came back and got an apartment so that I could stay." Leona's smile faded slightly and said, "I missed you too but I didn't think you were ever coming back." Bankotsu shrugged and replied, "I had to wait until my 18th birthday because then I could leave without my parents trying to get me to stay. I tried to get here sooner but they gave me a hard time about coming back." Leona looked away and said, "I wish you did come here earlier. I really needed you then." Bankotsu looked at her oddly and asked, "What do you mean? What happened?" Leona looked back up at him with tears in her eyes as she replied, "My parents are dead, Bank. They died six months ago. I am alone well I have Yasha and Sessh but still." Bankotsu hugged her and said, "Leona I didn't know. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me the most but I tried and I'm here now." Leona smiled slightly and replied, "Its ok. I wasn't alone, trust me. Since it happened I've had Sesshomaru taking care of me and his parents are practically having me moved into the house. " They laughed and then Bankotsu asked, "The Tashio brothers have always been protective of you and I'm surprised you aren't dating Fluffy yet." Leona smirked as she went over an grabbed her book bag as she replied, "Who says I'm not?!" Bankotsu shook his head at her and asked, "Well, are you dating him, Leona?" Leona shook her head as she slung her bag onto her shoulder and replied, "No, right now I can't feel anything but sadness…. But he tries to make me happy." Bankotsu smiled at her and said, "He's always been in love with you, Leona. I'm surprised you and him haven't gotten together yet." Leona shrugged and replied, "He has always been there to protect me and love me, Bank but he deserves someone that's not broken." Bankotsu watched as she looked away but he could smell the salt from her tears, he might not be a dog demon or anything but he is a mercenary demon. He sighed and said seriously, "You're not broken, Leona. You're just devastated from what happened to your parents." Leona looked at him with cold eyes and as she wiped her tears away she said, "I am and that's just how it is. You don't have to like it but you do have to deal with it." Then she look towards the parking lot to see Sesshomaru and the others pulling into the parking lot and as Sesshomaru got out of the car she looked back a Bankotsu who was looking towards the others an said, "They don't even know my true pain because I hide it. I hide everything from them and they know that I do but no one will actually push it. No one makes the effort to know. And that's what hurts the most." Before Bankotsu could say anything Leona was walking away to head inside the school and once she disappeared that's when everyone started walking towards him. Bankotsu looked at them with a smirk and seen that Sesshomaru was glaring at him making him smirk as he thought, "I guess nothing really does change."

Sesshomaru growled as he made it to Bankotsu and asked, "What did you say to her? She looked upset." Bankotsu rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru and he crossed his arms as he replied seriously, "You really are a moron. She is torn apart and thinks that she is not worth anyone's time because she thinks no one wants her or cares because no one cares enough to break down her walls and you're asking me what I did? I came back for her, Sesshomaru. I find her like this because you morons are too stupid to realize what she needs." Sesshomaru stood there dumbfounded and Bankotsu ran off towards the school to find his best friend and the girl he is hopelessly in love with. Sesshomaru took off to with everyone right behind him and Inu-Yasha said, "I told you, you asshole that she was fucked up." Sesshomaru growled at his brother and replied, "I knew but I didn't know that it was this bad." Kouga growled at what Sesshomaru said and said, "You should know by now that she hide how she feels, dog breathe." "Shut it, flea bag." Sesshomaru retorted as they ran down the hall towards her locket. As they ran around the corner they saw Leona leaning against her locker talking to Bankotsu who was standing right in front of her. They stopped in their tracks and Kagome asked, "I wonder what they are talking about." Miroku shrugged and replied, "No idea but they look like they are flirting with each other." Sesshomaru growled at that thought and said, "He better not be or I'll rip him apart. She is mine." Inu-Yasha looked at everyone an said, "We better go Sesshomaru has this under control." They left leaving Sesshomaru standing there glaring at Bankotsu as his demon growled in his head, "He is trying to steal our mate."

Leona smirked and looked up at Bankotsu as she crossed her arms and said, "Ya, I know he's jealous but why wouldn't he be? You're giving him a reason to get jealous." Bankotsu leaned down closer to her and replied with a smirk, "I can give him an even bigger reason, Leona. But he has no reason to be jealous though, you aren't actually his." "I bet you could but to him I am his, Bank. I am practically moved into his room and I sleep in the same bed with him every night." Leona said with a slight smile making Bank stand straight looking serious. "You're sleeping with him even though you aren't actually together?!" Bank stated seriously making Leona roll her eyes and reply, "It's not like we are making love or anything." Bankotsu smirked as he asked, "So, if you and fluffy did have sex, you wouldn't call it sex you would call it making love?" Leona's eyes widened realizing what she said and looked up at him as if she finally realized that her feelings were real. Bank smiled slightly at her and said seriously but sweetly, "You are in love with him, Leo. I know you're hurting and grieving but maybe what you need is to let him in to help you be happy again." Leona sighed and looked up at him with a smile as she asked, "Your probably right, Bank but what should I do?" Bank smirked and said, "Tell him how you feel. You need to let everyone know how you feel, baby girl." Leona sighed and nodded in agreement. She knew that he was right, she needed to open up and let her feelings show because she was the one not letting anyone in. She needed to let go of everything and just let herself be herself. Leona smiled a true smile and said, "Your right and I'll tell him. But I don't know how though." Bankotsu chuckled making Leona smile and she punched his shoulder. "Oww, What was that for?!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. Just then Sesshomaru came walking towards her with his usual emotionless mask that he wears at school and Leona looked over at him with a smile that he hasn't seen in years. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at her which turned into surprise when Leona jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. "Happy to see me?" He asked surprised and Leona looked up at him as he set her down on her feet as she replied, "I want to talk to you later, ok?" Sesshomaru nodded and then Leona looked from Sesshomaru to Bankotsu as she said, "See ya later." Then she walked down the hall to head for her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Leona**: she's an 18 year old girl. She is a full blooded dog demon. She has long white hair that reaches past her butt, 5'7", Emerald green eyes, white dog ears on the top of her head, she has a white fluffy dog tail, full lushes lips that any guy wishes they could kiss, full plump breasts, a smooth flat stomach, a round tight butt that almost every guy tries to grab and long strong legs. Is in-love with her best friend Sesshomaru but has feelings for her child hood best friend Bankotsu.

**Sesshomaru**: He's a 19 year old guy. He's a full blooded dog demon; he has long silky white that goes below his butt and he always has pulled back into a pony tail, gold eyes that you could lose yourself in, pink kissable lips, 6'4", a chiseled muscular body that drives every girl nuts, purple markings on both cheeks and eye lids, a purple crescent moon on his forehead, sharp canine teeth, sharp claws and pointed ears. He is in love with Leona and her best friend.

**Inu-Yasha: **he's 18 years old. He's a half breed dog demon, he has long white silky hair that goes to his butt, gold eyes, pink lips, 5'11", a athletic body, white doggy ears on the top of his head like Leona, sharp canine teeth, sharp claws, and is Leona's best friend. He's also in love with Kagome. He is Sesshomaru's little half-brother.

**Bankotsu: **He's 18 years old. He is a full blooded Mercenary demon, he has long silky black hair that goes to the middle of his back, sky blue eyes, pink kissable lips, pointed ears, a chiseled lean body that makes the girl drool, a blue star making on his forehead, 6'0", and is hopelessly in love with Leona.

**Kouga**: He is 19 years old. He is a full blooded wolf demon, pointy ears, a fluffy brown wolf's tail, sharp canine teeth, sharp claws, long brown hair that goes to the middle of his back that he always has up in a high pony tail, ice blue eyes, an athletic body, 6'1", and is friends with Leona. He also has a love hate relationship with the Tashio brothers (Sesshomaru & Inu-Yasha).

**Miroku**: he is 19 years old. He has shoulder length hair that he has in a low pony tail, violet eyes, comes from a long line of monks, athletic body, 6'0", and the pervert of the group (he likes to grope girl's butts and is in love with Sango.

**Sango:** She is 18 years old. She has long silky black hair that goes down to her butt that she always has it up in a high pony tail, brown eyes, athletic body, 5'6", her whole family is demon slayers, plump red lips, plump lushes breasts, long powerful legs, and is in love with Miroku even though she'll deny it.

**Kagome**: She's 18 years old. She has long silky dark brown hair that goes down to her butt, chocolate brown eyes, a thin lean body, 5'5", plump red lips, lushes breasts, long lushes legs, and is a miko. She is in love with Inu-Yasha.

**Ayame: **she is 17 years old. She is a full blooded wolf demon. She has long red hair that goes down to her butt that she always has up in high pig tails, sparkling green eyes, plump pink lips, plump lush breasts, an athletic body, long powerful legs, 5'6", pointed ears, sharp canine teeth, a fluffy wolf's tail, sharp claws, and is best friends with Leona. She has a crush on Kouga.

**Yuki:** she is 16 years old; she is a half-breed cat demon. She has shoulder length black hair that has blue high lights, ice blue eyes, cute little cat ears on the top of her head, canine teeth, sharp claws, full lips, pump breasts, thin but muscular, 5'6", and is Leona's best friend. She ends up falling for Bankotsu.

**Inu-Tashio (Tashio)****: **He looks just like Sesshomaru but older and is a full blooded dog demon (obviously).

**Izayoi**: she is 38 years old. She has long black silky hair, hazel eyes, an athletic body, medium size breasts, plump red lips, 5'4", and is Tashio's wife. She is also Sesshomaru's step mother and Inu-Yasha's mother.

**Keyo**: he is 18 years old. He has shoulder length light brown hair, sparkling green eyes, boyish smile, 6'0", lean and muscular, and is a human.

**James**: He is 18 years old. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'0", bulky and muscular, and is a human. He is a bit rough around the edges.

**Ricky**: He is 17 years old. He has short black hair, hazel eyes, 5'11", lean and muscular. He is a human.

… Leona sat in her fourth period class just trying to get through it as best as she could, she hated social studies. Her day was going by pretty good besides the rough start which she was thankful for and as she sat there writing her notes for class suddenly her friend Yuki (who sits behind her) taps on her shoulder so Leona turned in her seat to face her. Yuki smiled and said in a whisper, "You know the new guy, right?" Leona smirked and whispered back, "You mean Bankotsu? Ya, I know him. He's my best friend." Yuki fidgeted and replied, "I was wondering if maybe you could get him to go on a date with me." Leona giggled and winked at her friend as she said, "Of course. You are so perfect for him. Why didn't I think of this?" They giggled and continued to talk while the teacher ignored them.

After class Leona and Yuki walked out into the hallway still giggling. They didn't see the three boys running up the hallway not paying attention either causing them to collide. Leona and Yuki along with their stuff went flying and the boys fell on top of them. Leona quickly sat up and said, "We are so sorry we were not paying attention." When she looked over she met sparking green eyes and a cute looking human guy who just smiled and said, "No, don't be it was our fault. I'm Keyo." Leona looked away and said, "I'm Leona." Keyo stood and held out his hand to her to help her up. Leona looked at his hand and then at him who was still smiling at her so she took his hand allowing him to help her to her feet. "Thank you, Keyo." Leona said with a slight smile and he replied shrugging his shoulders, "No, problem. It was my fault that I ran into you." Leona nodded and smiled as she said, "That's true. So, are you going to watch were you're going from now on?" Keyo smirked and said, "If it lands me into you, then no." Leona giggled and then they looked towards Yuki who was arguing with his two friends.

"You're such a jerk, James!" Yuki yelled as she scowled at a blonde. James rolled his eyes and said, "Ya, well you're a bitch." The other guy just shook his head and said, "We said that we were sorry." Just as Yuki went to say something Leona walked over to Yuki with Keyo and said, "It wasn't just their fault, Yuki. We weren't paying attention either." Yuki looked at her funny and replied, "Well, ya that's true but he's still a jerk." Leona laughed and said, "Ya, he might still be a jerk but this still isn't his entire fault." Yuki sighed and replied, "Fine." Leona shook her head at her friend and then she looked at Keyo saying, "It was nice meeting you, Keyo but we have to get going." As the girls went to walk away Keyo grabbed Leona's wrist and said, "Hey you should call me some time we could hang out." Leona looked at him oddly and replied, "Even though I'm a demon you want to hang out?!" She was confused no human has ever wanted to be her friend before… not on their own before.

Keyo looked at her funny like he was confused and said, "Ya, you being a demon don't bother me. The little dog ears are even cute." Yuki giggled and said, "Hey, Leona he thinks your doggy ears are cute." Leona's doggy ears twitched and Leona could help but blush. Keyo pulled out his cell phone and asked, "Give me your number and I'll text you mine?" Leona shrugged and gave him her cell number and a few seconds later her cell went off telling her she had a text message. Sure enough when she pulled her cell out of her back pocket there was Keyo's number in a text message so she saved it into her phone as he said, "I'll text you later, Leona." Leona looked up at him and replied with a slight smile and replied, "Ok, talk to you later, Keyo." Then she watched as he jogged away with his two friends James and Ricky. Yuki giggled and said, "You have a human admirer, Leona." Leona blushed slightly and replied, "I never thought a human guy would ever try to be my friend like that." Yuki smiled at her and said, "Well, he seems to really like you so maybe he'll turn out to be a good one. But let's go or else we're going to be late to lunch." Leona nodded and then they hurried off to the cafeteria were they were sure everyone was already waiting for them.

As Yuki and Leona walked into the cafeteria Leona's cell phone went off so she got it out of her back pocket to see who was texting her. To her surprise it was Keyo. Leona looked at Yuki with a surprised expression on her face causing Yuki to ask, "What's wrong?" Leona showed her the text message as she replied, "Keyo texted me asking if he could walk me home." Yuki squealed and said, "OMG! He so has it bad for you." Just as she said that Bankotsu and Kouga came walking up to them and Bankotsu asked, "Who has it bad for Leo?" Yuki smiled at them as she replied still excited, "This guy named Keyo who we bumped into earlier. He is trying to get Leona to hang out with him." Leona looked at Bank still slightly blushing as he said, "Well, you were saying that no one was trying to break down your walls that you have built but yet you have this guy trying." Leona sighed and asked as she stared at the text message, "What should I do?" Kouga chuckled and said, "Give him a chance, Leo." Leona sighed and nodded in response as she texted back saying, "Ya, sure. I would like that." Then she put her cell phone back into her back pocket before her and her friends walked over to get their lunch.

Once they got their lunch they walked over to their usual table were Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were already sitting waiting for them. Leona sat in her normal spot next to Sesshomaru and then Bankotsu sat on the other side of her. Yuki sat beside Bankotsu and Kouga sat on the other side of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Leona looking worried and asked, "Are you alright?" Leona looked up at him and replied, "Ya, I'm fine. Why?" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and said, "You were really upset this morning." Leona shrugged and replied, "Ya, I was but Bank talked to me and helped me out. I know I was being more of a bitch then usual which I am going to try to be nice." "Good afternoon, Leona. Feeling better?" Leona looked over at Miroku and smiled slightly as she replied, "yes, thank you. I am feeling much better and I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning." "Don't be, Leona. If I was treated the way you were when you were younger I wouldn't like humans either. But we are nothing like that." Sango said with a sweet smile making Leona smile too. Kagome looked over at Leona with a smile and said, "Hey, Leona. Me and Sango are going to the mall today. You should come too." Leona shrugged and replied, "Ya, sure. That could be fun." Then she looked at Yuki and asked, "What do you think Yuki?" Yuki nodded in excitement and replied, "Shopping sounds great." All the girls laughed as the guys grumbled. Just as Sesshomaru went to say something to Leona her cell phone went off again and he watched as she looked to see who texted her. He watched her read it and suddenly a blush crept onto her face making him feel jealous. "Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked sounding annoyed. Leona looked at him sensing his jealousy and said, "A guy that I met today." Yuki looked at Sesshomaru with a smirk and said, "She happened to bump into a cutie today in the hallway and now he won't stop texting her." Sesshomaru growled slightly catching Leona's attention and she couldn't help but get irritated. So before she could say anything that she would regret she got to her feet and walked away looking rather irritated. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru before getting to his feet and walking away to find Leona.

Leona walked around school while texting Keyo and to her surprise they had a lot in common. Leona smirked as she read his latest text message saying, "I bet you look good in a bikini ;)" and she texted back saying, "your just gonna have to find out ;)". As she rounded the corner heading towards the library she ended up bumping into something causing her to fall on her butt. "Oww, what the hell is with me bumping into things today?" She said grumbling and then she heard a guy chuckling making her look up. To her surprise it was Keyo. He smiled down at her and said, "I should think about you more often…" Leona laughed and took Keyo's hand that he offered her to help her up. Leona looked at him and asked, "Why were you thinking about me for?" Keyo shrugged and replied, "I don't know… I was just thinking about how I wanted to ask you out but I didn't know what you would say." Leona looked at him surprised and asked, "Why would you want to ask me out for? I'm a demon and you're a human. Most humans want nothing to do with a demon." Keyo looked at her seriously and replied, "I don't care about what everyone else thinks, I'm not them. I care about who you are and how you treat me. You're nice, funny and cute. I like you so why wouldn't I want to ask you out?!" Leona shrugged and said, "I've just gotten so used to how humans usually treat me." Keyo lightly put his hand under her chin to make her look at him and said sweetly, "I'm not them and I will not hurt you, Leona." Leona smiled slightly and nodded her head in responds. Then Keyo let go of her chin and asked, "So what are you doing later?" Leona smiled up at him and replied as she crossed her arms, "Me and the girls are going to the mall, why?" He smirked and said, "Oh, awesome. Me and the guys were thinking about goin to the mall so maybe I'll see you there then." Leona smirked and replied, "Ya, maybe." Then they started walking down the hall as they continued to talk.

Bankotsu ran down the halls trying to find Leona to make sure she was fine but couldn't find her until he saw Leona and some guy standing by her locker. He stood there watching as he saw Leona laugh making him smile and then a smirk crossed him face… he was clearly up to something. He pulled out his cell phone out and texted Kouga.

Sesshomaru is sitting at the lunch table with everyone looking mad because of Leona leaving acting like she was mad at him. Kagome looked at Sango smiling as she said, "I'm glad Leona is actually going to hang out with us. Maybe now we can all be friends." Sango nodded and replied, "I hope so and ya, I'm glad too." Inu-Yasha looked over at his brother and said, "Hey asshole. Leona only got mad because you acted like an ass." Sesshomaru glared at him and replied, "She's mine and that guy can't have her." Inu-Yasha laughed at him and Kouga asked, "Does she know that you're in love with her?" Sesshomaru sighed and said, "No." Kouga rolled his eyes at him and then said seriously, "Then why don't you go tell her then before you end up losing her. Leona aint going to wait around for you forever and from what I can see she's trying to change for the better. This guy might be a good way for her to relax and learn that humans aren't all bad but he might also end up with your girl." Sesshomaru growled at that last part and grumbled. As they sat there Kouga's cell phone went off so he checked to see who it was and he saw that it was Bankotsu. His eyes widened in surprise and then a small mile graced his lips as he read the text and saw the picture of Leona smiling as she talked to a guy, a human guy at that. Then Kouga looked at Inu-Yasha and said, "Looks like Leona isn't sour towards humans anymore." Inu-Yasha along with everyone else looked at him like he grew a second head making him chuckle before he turned his phone so that everyone at the table could see the picture. Sango and Kagome started giggling while Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with worry. Inu-Yasha smiled at the picture as he said, "About time. That's Keyo Hakoru. He's on the track team." Sesshomaru got to his feet and left the cafeteria leaving everyone sitting at the table looking rather disappointed at the way he's acting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets and looking pissed off. He was gonna ring this guy's neck for even thinking that he could steal what is his. Leona was his and everyone knew it or at least he thought everyone did or this guy just didn't care which pissed him off even more. He was there when her parents died, he remembered it all and he stayed by her side the whole time. He's been trying to get her back to her old self but she has been stuck in her depression and as he kept thinking about everything he sighed. He couldn't be mad or pissed or jealous because he never actually told her how he felt or anything. He stopped in his tracks and stood there thinking of what he could do, how he could tell her or show her how he felt. He pulled out his cellphone and started texting. He needed a plan and he knew the perfect person to help him.

Leona and Keyo are walking down the hall way back towards the lunch room when Leona saw Sesshomaru talking to a demon female in by the entrance of the lunch room. As they walked towards them Leona watched them, it looked like they were flirting and Leona got a sudden wave of jealousy. Keyo noticed something was wrong because he draped his arm around her shoulders and asked, "What up girl? You ok?" Leona didn't move her eyes from the scene in front of her as she replied, "Sesshomaru is flirting with that demoness but I've never seen her before." Keyo followed her line of sight until he seen what she was talking about and said, "Maybe she's just a friend of his that you haven't met before and if you're worried that she's going to take your guy then go say something." Leona looked at him and asked, "Why would I say something? Why would I care if he got with her?" Keyo chuckled and replied, "Because I saw the look on you face, Leona. You are jealous." She raised her eye brow at him and said, "I am not." Keyo laughed again and replied, "You really don't see it do you?! You're in love with Sesshomaru, Leona." Leona sighed and replied, "I know but why would he want a female that's emotionally shut down?" Keyo shook his head at her and said seriously, "You're not emotionally shut down, Leo. You're just depressed because of your parents passing away. And he would be stupid not to want you." Leona smiled at him and replied, "Your right, Keyo but I may be in love with him but that don't mean that he's in love with me." Keyo shrugged and said, "Well, you could try to make him jealous or you could just talk to him about it." Leona groaned and replied, "I'll have to talk to him." Keyo smirked as he put his arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the cafeteria he said, "At least until then we can torture him." Leona smirked at him and replied; "Now I know why we get along."

As they got closer to Sesshomaru Leona noticed that he was watching her in the corner of his eye and that made her smirk even more. She wrapped one are around Keyo's lower back and with her free hand she twined her fingers with his causing Keyo to smirk down at her. What she didn't see was the hurt on Sesshomaru's face when he saw her with him and as they went to walk passed him he growled. Leona up at Keyo and said, "I'll see you later." Keyo nodded and replied, "I meet you outside after last period." Leona nodded before jogging over to her table were her friends were watching her. Once she got to the table Bankotsu smirked as he asked, "What's going on with you and the human, baby girl?" Leona giggled as she sat down and replied, "Nothing. He's just helping me make Sesshomaru jealous." Everyone at the table started laughing and as they talked they didn't realize that Sesshomaru was about to screw everything up all because of his jealousy getting the best of him.

After school Leona met Keyo outside and they waited for everyone else to show up. Sango and Kagome came running out the door smiling as they made their way to Leona. As Leona went to say something Sesshomaru came walking out of the door with the same demoness that she saw before hanging all over him, Leona felt hurt and tears threatened to fall but she forced them back. Everyone notice Leona's sudden change and Sango asked, "Leona what's wrong?" Leona shook her head and replied, "Nothing I'm fine. But I gotta get home to get changed. I'll meet you at Inu-Yasha's ok." Then she started jogging down the sidewalk towards her house and Keyo quickly took off after her. Bankotsu came out the door with Kouga, Inu-Yasha and Miroku right behind him just as Leona took off down the side walk. Sango and Kagome looked worried, so Bankotsu automatically knew something was wrong. He jogged over to the girls and asked seriously, "What happened to Leona?" They both shrugged and Kagome replied, "We don't know. She saw Sesshomaru come out with that girl Kagura hanging all over him and she suddenly looked hurt and took off. So Keyo went after her to make sure she was ok." Bankotsu shook his head as Inu-Yasha said bluntly, "Ice prick just fucked himself with Leona." Everyone nodded in agreement as Kouga stated, "At least she has that guy Keyo to lean on besides us."

Before Leona was even on the side walk jogging towards her house she was in tears and she didn't care. Keyo came up behind her grabbing her arm to make her stop which she did and once he saw that she was in tears he pulled her into his embrace. As he held her tight he asked, "What upset you? What happened?" Leona looked up at him with tears streaking her face and replied, "It's too late, Keyo. He has that demoness that we saw him with earlier. He walked out the door with her hanging all over him. I told you he didn't want me." Keyo wiped away her tears with his thumb as she said seriously, "If that's what he wants then let him have her because if he doesn't want you then he doesn't deserve you." Leona sniffled and replied, "I don't know what to do now though, Keyo." Keyo smiled slightly and said, "Let me take you out tomorrow night. I'll get your mind off of everything." Leona nodded in agreement and then Keyo took her hand into his as they started walking down the side walk towards her house. She felt a little better with Keyo being there for her and she was glad that she had him as a friend. He was sweet and knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. She smiled to herself slightly as they continued to walk hand in hand. He squeezed her hand slightly and said, "You know you could always still tell him how you feel and if he turns you down then you know exactly where you stand with him." Leona sighed and replied as she looked up at him, "I will tonight after I get home from the mall with the girl. Right now I just need a girl's night to go out and have fun." Keyo nodded in understanding and said, "Well, I hope you have fun and get this off your mind for a while." Leona smiled and replied, "I do too, Keyo."

Once Leona got to her house Keyo said good bye and took off to his place and Leona went into her house totally ignoring her best friend's house. She couldn't even look in that direction right now. She went upstairs to her room flinging her book bag on her bed and before she got dressed she turned on her stereo putting on her favorite Halestorm CD. Once the music started playing she turned it up so loud that she couldn't hear herself think, which is the way she liked it. She went into her walk in closet to find something to get dressed into for when she went to the mall with the girl. After a few minutes she walked out wearing a pair of holey faded jeans with a white leather belt, a dark purple tank top belly shirt that has a black rose design on it and her combat boots on. She went over to her vanity and sat down so that she could do her hair and her make-up. She brushed her long hair out and then she put it into a long braid down her back with her bangs out loose. After her hair was done she put on her purple eye shadow, black eye liner and her dark purple lip stick. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, once satisfied she walked over to her bedside table putting her wallet in her back pocket, grabbed her cell phone and before she left her room she turned off her stereo. As she went down stairs her cell phone went off so she answered it and it was Sango.

The conversation:

Leona: What's up, Sango?

Sango: Hey, we are outside waiting for you

Leona: (As she walked into the kitchen getting herself something to drink) Ok, I'll be out in a sec.

Sango: Ok, see you in a minute

Then Leona hung up the phone and took a drink from her glass of water. She put her glass of water on her counter and then took off out the door were she say Sango waiting for her smiling at her from the driver's seat and Kagome sitting in the back seat smiling as well. Leona smiled as she got into the passenger side of the care and then they took off to the mall. Once they got on the thruway Sango said, "You missed it. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru got into a huge fight." Leona looked over at Sango with a look like "what the hell for" and Kagome said, "Ya, they did. It was pretty bad." Leona looked from Kagome to Sango and asks, "What the hell was the fight about?" Sango shrugged and replied, "It was about you I guess. We don't really know but it was really bad apparently." Kagome nodded and said, "It was Bankotsu ended up busting Sesshomaru's lip and Sesshomaru did a number on Bankotsu too. It didn't end well." Leona sighed and shook her head as she said, "Bankotsu has to stop being so protective. They should know better than to act like that." Sango shrugged and replied, "Well, what do you expect when they are both absolutely in love with you. But what Sesshomaru is doing with that girl Kagura is beyond me." Leona looked out the passenger side window and sighed as she thought, "That's what I would like to know." Leona quickly found out that Kagome and Sango were not going to drop the subject of Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. Leona sighed as she took out her cell phone and started texting Yuki who is meeting them at the mall as she said to the girls, "Them fighting over nothing is rather stupid. They need to stop their stupid rivalry." Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement an Sango said, "I agree but they're guys, Leona. They will never stop fighting." Leona laughed slightly and replied, "Ya but I could always hope though." They all started laughing as they got off the thruway and made their way to the mall plaza were they were sure Yuki was already awaiting them.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga and Inu-Yasha are all hanging out at their house talking about what they thought the girls were doing while Sesshomaru looked pissed. Sesshomaru is sitting on the couch with his arms spread along the back of the couch with one leg bent up, Inu-Yasha is standing in the living room door way with his arms crossed, Kouga is sitting in the recliner with his arms folded behind his head as he's reclined back in the chair, and Miroku is sitting on the floor with his legs crossed at his ankles. "I bet they are all talking about us." Miroku said with a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru just humphed and said, "You're the last thing they are talking about." Everyone laughed as Miroku crossed his arms and replied, "I didn't say that they were talking about me. I said I bet they are talking about us and most likely they are talking about you and Kagura which is only going to make your issue worse with Leona." Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement and said, "He's right asshole. I thought you couldn't stand her anyways." Sesshomaru humphed and said, "I don't have to explain myself to you, half breed." Inu-Yasha growled and moved closer to him looking pissed off as he growled, "What did you call me, Ice prick?" Sesshomaru smirked devilishly and said, "I called you a half breed, half breed." As Inu-Yasha snarled and said, "That's it I'm gonna kick your ass" Kouga shook his head at the brothers and said seriously, "You know you aren't going to see Leona around anymore right. Except for a school but she isn't gonna want to come over here anymore." Sesshomaru looked over at him with a stern look and said, "She's still going to come over here and she has nothing to be pissed off about. She's with that asshole." Kouga rolled his eyes and said, "You really are an ideot. She's not with him. You're about as clueless as Inu-Yasha is." Inu-Yasha growled at the last past as Sesshomaru just humphed. Miroku nodded in agreement with Kouga, "He is right though. Leona isn't with him and she would have told us if she was. She's just hanging out with him." Sesshomaru sighed and as he got to his feet he said, "I'll be back later." He walked out the door with car keys in hand and everyone looked at each other like "what just happened".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The girls are at the mall laughing and having a good time. Leona was actually happy hanging out with her two new girlfriends and for once she could actually forget about her sadness even if it was for a little while. They walked into Hot Topic and looked around to see what they wanted to get. Leona ended up getting 4 different fishnet long sleeve shirts that had low neck lines (a neon purple one, neon blue one, neon green one and a neon pink one), along with a few other thing while Yuki looked at the hair dye with Sango and Kagome. As Leona was looking at some of the jeans Yuki yelled over to her saying, "Leona, you could get purple hair dye and put purple streaks in your hair or something." Leona looked over at them and smiled as she replied, "I was thinking about that but instead of purple I was gonna do like a neon green instead." Sango smiled and replied, "That would look great, Leona you should do that." Leona shrugged her shoulders and asked, "You think?" The girls nodded at her and replied, "Definitely." Leona smiled and said, "Ok, but I'm going to need someone to do it for me though." Kagome got all excited as Sango said, "I'll do it for you. Hey why don't we all have a girl's night at my place? Everyone can spend the night at my place and we'll watch movies or whatever while I do your hair." The girl all agreed so Leona found a really pretty neon green that she liked and then after that they all cashed out after finding everything that they wanted to get. Then they walked in to FYE as Leona said, "We should get a few movies for us to watch and I'll grab a few CDs too for us to listen too." Sango and the others nodded as they all went in separate directions. As Leona looked through the CDs picking out a few for them to listen to tonight, her cell phone went off so she got it out of her back pocket to see you who was texting her which it was Sesshomaru. She just rolled her eyes and put it back in her pocket. She didn't want to deal with him right now; she was having fun with her friends and didn't want to deal with that situation until later. But then she heard Yuki and the other girls running towards her making her look up to see them running towards her looking at her with worried looks on their faces and once they got closer to her she asked, "What's wrong? What happened?" As they stood next to her Sango replied, "Sesshomaru texted me to see where we are so I told him. Well, now the guys are coming to find us." Leona thought about what she said and then an evil smirk crossed her lips making Yuki say, "Uh oh. That smirk is never good."

After they grabbed all the movies and CDs they started walking towards the food court and Kagome asked, "What was the smirk all about, Leona?" Leona smirked over at her and replied, "Well, since the guys are gonna show up to ruin our girl's night I was thinking that we could make it worthwhile." Yuki smirked then too and replied, "That is a great idea. How should we torture them though?" She grinned and started telling the girls her evil plan only causing the other girls to grin devilishly with excitement in their eyes. They were going to get them good and it was also a plan to get Yuki and Bankotsu together as well. Leona was determined to get her two best friends together and she knew this would work.

Once they got to the food court they ran into the bathroom to get dressed into something more alluring to catch the guys attention. Leona put on her faded holey fringe jeans, her black bikini top with her purple fishnet long sleeve belly shirt to show off her flat toned stomach, and put her hair up in a messy high pony tail with her bangs out loose. Yuki got dressed into her daisy dukes holey jean shorts, a purple spaghetti strap belly shirt that showed off her flat luscious stomach and her hair is out loose; the outfit shows off her luscious curves. Sango and Kagome stayed wearing what they showed up in ( Sango is wearing a pair of faded holey fringe jeans, a forest green tank top belly shirt showing off her lushes stomach and has her hair up in a high pony tail. Kagome is wearing a pair of faded jeans, a pink spaghetti strap belly shirt and her hair down loose.) and once they all looked in the mirrors and was satisfied with their outfits they walked out of the bathrooms to head back to the food court. After they all got their food they sat down to talk and wait for the guys to show up so that their plan could begin. Leona looked over at Yuki and the other girls as she said, "I'm gonna get a smoothie. I'll be right back." The girls nodded and Yuki said, "Ok, and grab me one." After that Leona walked in the direction of the smoothie bar in the beginning of the food court and got in line to wait. As she got up to the counter once it was her turn the girl behind the counter asked, "What can I get ya?" Leona smiled sweetly and replied, "I need 2 strawberry smoothies please." The girl nodded and then walked off to make the smoothies. As she was waiting her phone went off telling her she had a text message so she looked to see who texted her and it was Kagome who texted her.

Kagome: LEONA! THEY ARE HERE…. Lol so hurry up bc Sesshomaru is getting impatient

Leona: *she giggled at her friend being dramatic* I'm just waiting for the smoothies, Kags. Be there in a few… And tell Fluffy to relax, his girl said so ;) LOL

Kagome: Kk… And I'll tell him you said that lol ;)

Leona: *smirking at the teasing* please do

After that she put her phone back into her back pocket just in time because the girl came back handing her the smoothies as she said, "There ya go and that will be $3.50, please." Leona nodded and handed the girl the money and then after grabbing the drinks she began walking back to her girlfriends. As she got into view of her friends sitting at there waiting for her with the guys now standing around them but she noticed Sesshomaru sitting in her spot. Leona smirked at seeing that because it worked out perfectly and so she continued walking towards them making sure to sway her hips as she walked causing a few cat calls from the surrounded guys. She watched as her guy friends started looking around at hearing the cat calls and once they all saw were they were looking their mouths fell open seeing Leona. All her girlfriends started giggling and once Leona got over to them she handed Yuki her smoothie before looking at the guys saying, "Ya might want to close your mouths before you guys catch flies." All the guys closed their mouths but continued to stare making her giggle and then she looked at Sesshomaru as she said, "You're in my seat, Sesshomaru." He smirked at her and before she could even flinch he pulled her into his lap and put his strong arm around her as he whispered into her ear, "Wait until later…" A shiver went down her spine from feeling his breath on her ear and smirked as she whispered back, "Who says you're gonna be able to do anything later? Plus with how friendly you looked with that girl earlier I wouldn't want to intrude." Before he could register what she just said she got to her feet grabbing all of her stuff and walked away with the girls following suit. All the girls including Leona started laughing at his dumbfounded expression and watched as all the guys raced after them. Miroku walked up putting his arm around Sango, Inu-Yasha put his arm around Kagome's waist, Bankotsu stood next to Yuki who gave him a flirty smile and Sesshomaru walked up to Leona looking at her looking rather guilty. Leona looked over at him with a smile and said, "It's ok Sesshomaru. It's not like your mine any ways so whatever." Sesshomaru sighed and growled inwardly at himself. He grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. Leona saw everyone stop waiting for them and Leona said, "Go on ahead we'll meet you at Spencer's." Everyone nodded and continued to walk so Leona looked back at Sesshomaru who looked like he was miserable. Leona put her hand on his chest in a flirty way and asked trying to sound innocent, "You don't have to feel guilty, Sessh. I'm not mad and I'm not upset. That girl that I saw you with seemed to really like you…" Before she could continue Sesshomaru kissed her. Leona was in complete shock. She never expecting this to happen and the plan that they came up with wasn't even in full swing yet. But Leona relaxed and kissed him back once she snapped out of her daze. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip asking for entry which she did and they both battled to dominate the others mouth. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss and after a few moments they both broke they kiss breathing heavy. Sesshomaru touched his forehead to hers and said, "I only did that to make you jealous." Leona looked at him surprised and asked, "Why would you want to do that?" Sesshomaru smirked and replied, "I saw you with that guy and Bankotsu sent Kouga a picture of you and that guy flirting by your locker." Leona shook her head and said, "I wasn't flirting with him, Sessh. Ok, maybe a little but we were just joking around because he knows that I'm in love with someone else." Sesshomaru growled and asked gruffly, "Who are you in-love with?" Leona laughed only causing him to get even more worked up and replied, "I'm in-love with you, Sessh. You moron." Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her lips gently and then he said, "This Sesshomaru fell in-love with you a while ago." Leona looked up at him and asked, "Then why didn't you ever say anything?" He shrugged and just smirked at her. Leona rolled her eyes at him and punched him in the arm playfully before walking away from him trying to act mad. Sesshomaru chuckled and followed after her. Once he caught up to her he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and she relaxed against him. They went to meet up with the rest of their friends.

After spending a few hours in the mall everyone left and went to Sango's place to hang out. They are all hanging out in the living room listening to music and dancing. As Leona and Yuki are dancing together trying to tease the guys Leona looks over at Sango as she says, "I'm surprised your parents are ok with this." Sango who is dancing with Miroku shrugged and replies, "They are out of town on vacation." Sesshomaru and Bankotsu are sitting on the couch watching Leona and Yuki dance together. As they sat there watching they were only getting more and more aroused which they knew that's what they were trying to do to them. Yuki and Leona have always found it funny to tease them and they defiantly knew what they were doing. Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru and said, "You know they are enjoying this, right?!" Sesshomaru growled slightly and replied, "They always do." Then Bankotsu looked over at the girls and Said, "I asked out Yuki." Sesshomaru smirked and replied, "I asked out Leona." Bankotsu smirked at Sesshomaru and said, "About time." Sesshomaru punched him in the shoulder jokingly. Leona walked away from Yuki and walked over to Bankotsu; she bent down and asked, "Can you take over for a while, Bank? I need a drink." Bankotsu nodded with a smirk and went over to Yuki. Leona walked away disappearing into the kitchen and Sesshomaru smirked as he got up to follow after her.

Leona went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and as she opened it to take a drink Sesshomaru walked in with a smirk on his lips. Leona took a drink from her beer before asking, "And why are you smirking for?" He stood in front of her and took her beer from her placing it on the counter before he turned back to her saying, "You're going to regret teasing this Sesshomaru." Leona giggled and then smirked evilishly as she replied, "Well, I don't know when I'm going to regret it because "this" Leona is spending time with the girl tonight and most of tomorrow." Leona leaned back against the counter as Sesshomaru stepped closer to her placing his hands on either side of her on the counter and Leona placed her hands on his chest. He brushed his lips against hers before saying, "I'll have you alone eventually, Leona." Leona smirked back as she looked into his eyes and replied, "But you have to get me alone first..." With that she ducked under his arms and grabbed her beer before heading back into the living room leaving Sesshomaru behind in the kitchen. Sesshomaru watched her walk away as he stood there thinking and a smirk on his lips.

Leona joined the girls again with a smirk playing on her lips catching Yuki's attention who was now sitting in Bankotsu's lap on the couch. As Leona took a gulp of her beer Yuki asked, "What are you smirking about Leona?" Leona looked at Yuki with an evil grin and immediately Yuki knew exactly what she was up too causing Yuki to smirk as well. Yuki and Leona has been best friend since the beginning so Yuki came to know Leona better than most and Leona was the same way with Yuki. Leona put her beer down on the coffee table before she went back to dancing which Yuki got up and joined her.

Sesshomaru walked back into the living room and sat down next to Bankotsu who is watching his girlfriend dance seductively with his best friend and inwardly cursing how they were secretively turning him on by the sight. Sesshomaru looked over at his girlfriend and her best friend dancing together with a smirk on his face before saying, "What should we do about them?" Bankotsu chuckled as he said, "I have a few idea's in store for my girlfriend but you're on your own when it comes to Leona. That girl is tricky." Sesshomaru sighed and knew that he was right but he knew eventually that he would get his way, he would eventually get her alone and then she would be paying for her torture.


End file.
